¡No Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione!
by Anna-Black22
Summary: La vida de Hermione es un infierno. Harry y Ron ya no qieren saber nada de ella, sus nuevas "amigas" Parvati y Lavender no la aprecian x lo q es, ya no atiende en clase...


Ojalá que les guste...

¡NO FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HERMIONE!

Hermione abrió los ojos, en una mañana soleada del 19 de Noviembre. Pero aquel no era un día cualquiera. Era su cumpleaños. Cumplía 16 años, unos dieciséis años donde se notaba que había madurado mucho. No era la misma Hermione de antes. Todo había cambiado para ella. Aquel año no estaba siendo uno de los mejores de los que llevaba en Hogwarts, como había podido comprobar a pesar del poco tiempo que hacía desde que había empezado. Todo era diferente. Harry se había alejado mucho de ella y de Ron, parecía que él era el que más había madurado de todos, tras la muerte de Sirius. Se pasaba el día en la biblioteca, alejado del mundo o en el campo de quidditch, planeando nuevas estrategias, puesto que había conseguido la capitanía del equipo tras la marcha de Angelina. Pero no era el único que había madurado a través de una experiencia trágica. Ron había sufrido el dolor de Harry en su propia piel, aunque puede que no con tanta intensidad. Ron había perdido al hermano que menos apreciaba, Percy. Siempre había asegurado que le odiaba, pero quedó patente que no era cierto tras su asesinato, por Voldemort, por supuesto. Había sido algo parecido a lo de Scabbers. Ron siempre dijo que la aborrecía, pero cuando creyó que estaba muerta, se lo tomó muy a pecho. Por ello, Ron también se había alejado de Hermione, dejándola algo sola y triste. Se había refugiado con la amistad de Lavender y Parvati, pero ellas no eran lo mismo que Harry y Ron. Hermione se sentía mal. Sentía que no le importaba a nadie. Los insultos de Malfoy le habían empezado a afectar, pues tocaba el tema de su alejamiento con Harry y Ron. Ciertamente, estaba convencida que su vida era un asco.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, intentando parecer contenta con sus recién estrenados 16 años. Parvati y Lavender la felicitaron con una sonrisa y le dieron sus regalos. Hermione sabía que para ellas ella era un estorbo, que no les importaba. Ellas dos tenía una complicidad y una compenetración increíble, pero intentaban ser amables con ella. Podría decirse que su relación con ambas era hipócrita, no tenía sentido. Con Harry y Ron no era lo mismo, pues aunque ellos también tenían una compenetración especial, Harry era como un hermano para Hermione y Ron era... bueno, Ron era Ron, aquel chico con el que no dejaba de pelear, con el que se reía y por el que sentía algo muy especial. Definitivamente, extrañaba a sus amigos, a sus verdaderos amigos. Parvati y Lavender eran simpáticas y agradables, pero ellas no se compenetraban con Hermione como lo hacían Harry y Ron.

Después de abrir los regalos de sus amigas con escaso entusiasmo, aunque bien disimulado, Hermione bajó a desayunar. La única persona que lo felicitó a parte de Parvati y Lavender fue Neville, cosa extraña, pues é no solía acordarse ni de la contraseña, aún menos de un cumpleaños. Hermione buscó en medio de la mesa de Gryffindor, alterada con el gran revuelo matutino, a Harry y Ron, pero no los encontró. Esperaba que la felicitasen, como mínimo, pero no esperaba ninguna clase de regalo. Aquel fue como cualquier otro día para Hermione. A nadie le importaba en realidad su cumpleaños. El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de charlas, risas, bromas, lechuzas y sobre todo de comida, y claro está, niños y profesores comiéndola. Pero Hermione no desayunó. No se sentía con fuerzas. No atendía a la conversación de Parvati y Lavender, sino que miraba distraída al infinito. Pensaba. Pensaba en lo que estaba pasando con su vida. Antes se sentía querida, se sentía a gusto, pero ahora había perdido a las personas que más quería en el mundo, después de sus padres y su hermana, claro. En su corazón había un vacío, que le consumía su alegría y sus ganas de vivir, como si una sensación extraña le oprimiera el pecho, algo que la inquietaba, pero era un sentimiento con el que ya había aprendido a convivir.

Extrañaba todo. Extrañaba a sus padres, a su hermana, a sus amigos... Los recuerdos inundaban su mente, esos recuerdos que hacían que se sintiese en una nube, esos recuerdos que la alejaban de la realidad. Anduvo cansinamente hacia el aula de Encantamientos, donde tenía la primera clase del día, pero mientras recordaba el nacimiento de Jane (su hermana), tropezó con alguien.

- Lo siento, iba distraída y...- se disculpó la muchacha con la que había tropezado, pero, de repente, reconoció a la chica que tenía enfrente-. ¡Hermione! ¡Te estaba buscando! ¡Felicidades!

Era Ginny, como no. La única que le hacia algo de caso, la única con la que su amistad no era fingida. Pero seguía sin ser como Harry o como Ron. La cara de Hermione se iluminó algo, en medio de su profundo enfado consigo misma.

- Hola, Ginny y gracias- respondió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, cosa que no se le escapó a Ginny.

Ginny miró a la muchacha con algo de pena. Quizás era ella la única que se daba cuenta de cuan grande era el sufrimiento interior de la chica, quizás ella era la única que podía ayudarla.

- Te daré luego mi regalo- dijo Ginny, como buscando una excusa para irse y dejar a la joven aún más sola.

- No hace falta que...- Hermione iba a decir que no hacía falta que le diese un regalo, pero Ginny ya había desaparecido.

"Genial" pensó Hermione "Otra vez sola". Y continuó su camino hacia el aula de encantamientos, cabizbaja.

Aunque Hermione, antes de saber que era bruja, acostumbraba a estar únicamente acompañada de algún grueso libro, había aprendido muchas cosas en Hogwarts. La Hermione que entró en Hogwarts no era en absoluto parecida a la joven de dieciséis años ya que era hoy en día. La anterior era tímida y solitaria, cosa que ahora no era en absoluto. Seguía siendo aficionada a los libros, pero ya ni la mitad de antes. Ahora incluso había algún chico que la consideraba atractiva, aunque era una pérdida de tiempo, ella sólo tenía ojos para Ron. Pero todo aquello le parecía tan lejano. Todo aquello no tenía ningún tipo de sentido. ¿Por qué la vida había sido tan rastrera con ella? Ella misma no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que su vida había dejado de tener sentido alguno.

El tiempo transcurría muy lento para el gusto de Hermione, que ya no prestaba atención en clase, sus notas habían bajado y también su sentido común, y quizás fue por eso por lo que empezó a plantearse una decisión que algunos calificaban de cobarde. 

Después de comer, antes de que empezasen las clases, Hermione subía lentamente las escaleras, hacia la torre de Astronomía, la más alta de todas. Caminaba como si volara, como si ya nada pudiera detenerla.

"Es lo mejor" se dijo a sí misma "Mis amigos, ya no están conmigo, mis padres tienen a Jane y Jane... bueno, Jane lo entenderá algún día. A nadie le importo, para nadie soy nadie. No hago nada aquí, sólo soy una estúpida sangre-sucia que no merece estar en Hogwarts. ¿A quién le iba a importar yo? Quizás es lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo, así no habría sido un estorbo para nadie. Puede que haya llegado la hora en la que tenga que aceptar que mi existencia en este planeta no va a hacer bien a nadie, quizás es que yo no valgo para nada. ¿De qué me sirven los libros, el sentido común, los conocimientos? De nada. ¿Qué he hecho yo que sirviera de ayuda en algo? Lo único que he hecho ha sido ayudar a Harry y Ron, pero ahora eso ya no es posible. Lo que voy a hacer va a ser lo mejor para todos". Hermione iba subiendo las escaleras y al fin llegó a su destino. La ventana más alta de todo el castillo.

" Ha llegado el momento" Hermione se puso de pié, en el borde de la ventana, mientras la suave brisa otoñal azotaba sus cabellos y cerró los ojos "Voy a extrañar todo esto, pero sé que prefiero morir con mis recuerdos a pasar una vida infeliz. Quizás es eso, que no tengo fuerza de voluntad para aguantar lo malo, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás" Abrió los ojos para contemplar el vacío que le esperaba. Ya no se iba a echar atrás.  
Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla, mientras se preparaba. Se elevó unos escasos centímetros antes de caer.

Estaba volando, mientras un llanto incontrolable rasgaba el silencio de la noche. Caía, caía... ya nada la detendría. Se precipitaba al vacío, mientras oía el viento silbar en sus oídos, que sería lo último que oiría en la vida. El suelo se aproximaba a ella cada vez más, como un verdugo que esperaba pacientemente su caída para ejecutar su prematura muerte, ya estaba a sólo un palmo de él.

¡PUM!

Hermione Granger se despertó sobresaltada. Se tocó la frente. Estaba sudando. Todo había sido un sueño. Se tranquilizó a sí misma. Harry y Ron sí que le dirigían la palabra y era feliz, todo era perfecto. Harry y Ginny se habían echo novios, y Ron estaba bastante cariñoso con ella. Llevaba toda la semana soñando lo mismo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que... ese día cumplía 16 años.

FIN

Por favor, dejad vuestra opinión, aunque sea mala. Ya sé que me quedó bastante mal, pero bueno espero que os haya gustado más que a mi. Besos a todos y Feliz Navidad!!

P.D: Como ven, x Navidad toi publikndo nuevos ff... Q la paseis bien!!


End file.
